


I'd Wait For Life

by TTBarlowFans



Category: Take That (Band), gary barlow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTBarlowFans/pseuds/TTBarlowFans
Summary: Just a little something I scribbled down in my lunchbrake at school back in October 2020...Too long to be a Oneshot, too short for details and drama as I did it in 50 minutes.I wasn't planing on publishing this one as my first story, but I finished it and the real first one is giving me writer's blockade at the moment.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Original Female Character(s)





	1. 1

Cheshire, Summer 2005

*Gary's POV*

"Everything's perfect" I think to myself.

Standing in the garden of my big mansion looking at the lake that also is part of my garden. Today's the day. After all those years of living mostly with depression my life is turning around. Well, it actually did a long time ago, but it's about to just get better. I turn around on my terrace and smile as I see all the candlelight’s I put on, as well as the huge bunch of red roses. I prepared a table and cooked dinner, the champagne is already cold. I straighten my shirt and while doing so, my hand slightly brushes over my trouser pocket, where the little box sits.

Then, suddenly I hear the main door open and close again. It's a big, heavy wooden door. I smile and quickly go inside, towards the kitchen.  
"Sophie?" I ask, but I don't get an answer immediately.  
I walk into the main hall and see her. My lovely girlfriend, as beautiful as ever. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a figure like a goddess, slim and fit, but still with nice curves. I clear my throat.  
She turns around and smiles at me "Hello Gary."  
I smile back, stroll lazily towards her and kiss her "Hello to you too. Missed you."  
"Aww...missed you too babe."  
I take her hand "Come on, I've got a surprise for you."  
Sophie blushes and smiles "Go on."  
We take a step when suddenly her phone rings.  
I chuckle "Take it."  
She throws me an apologetic look and walks upstairs.

Five minutes later, she is back down and I smile. My smile fades though. She seems to have changed.  
"Baby, what's wrong?"  
She shrugs "Nothing...I don't know...Anyway, I thought, you had a surprise for me?"  
I smile "I have. I hope you're hungry. Close your eyes darling."  
She closes her eyes and I lay my hand over her eyes as well. I slowly walk us outside on to the terrace.  
I pull my hand away "Open your eyes."   
I glance at her as her jaw drops "Oh Gary! This is so beautiful! Thank you! I love you!"   
I smile lovingly as I can see her eyes fill with tears of happiness. I gesture for her to sit down and open the bottle of champagne. I sit down opposite of her and take her hand in mine, brushing my thumb over her knuckles.   
"How long has it been now, Sophie? 3 years?"   
She nods "Mhm...Where has time gone?"  
"I don't know...Seems like yesterday we met in that pub in Manchester..."   
As I look into her eyes, I can only see love and adoration, the same that I hope she can see in my eyes. I decide that it's finally time to do it.   
"Sophie. Please, look at me. I want you to know that I love you and that I never want to let you go. You are the most beautiful woman I know and I just want to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you every morning."   
I get up and drop to one knee, while Sophie is crying her eyes out "Sophie, Will you marry me?"  
I look up at her and I'm met with a huge smile "YES! Gary of course I will!"   
I get up a shit-eating grin covering my face. Sophie gets up too and we kiss each other passionately before I give her the 12,000 pounds diamond ring I had bought her.  
"Oh Gary...I love you so much" she chokes.  
A lone tear trickles down my cheek as I answer "I love you too."


	2. 2

*Gary's POV*

My life gets crazier day by day. Last week I got engaged to the love of my life and now I am on my way home from a meeting with the boys. The boys as in Mark, Howard and Jason. Well, we had a meeting in London last week too, but that was more a kind of a 'boys night out' where we kind of got drunk and in that same state decided to get back together. However, this meeting today was serious. A serious meeting about going back on tour. After discussing all the points for nearly half a day we decided it: Take That are back.

I smile to myself as I am excited to see Sophie's reaction to the fact that her husband-to-be won't be sitting at home useless, but he will be back working like a man should be. My heart jumps from joy as I realise that I'll be able to give her the best life possible. Well, I am able to do that now too, but it's always a good feeling to work. I just love her so much.

I look at the time and realise that I should be at home in about an hour, which means that Sophie should be at home when I get back. I decide to take her out and quickly dial her number. Nothing. She doesn't take the call. I try again and again, but nothing. My stomach turns around and I fear the worst. What if something happened to her? No...Please...No... I race back home.

My heart sinks further down when I drive up the long driveway towards our mansion. I can't see her car. Something must have happened to her. I try her phone again. Still nothing. I text her, but I don't get a response. I quickly get outside my car and inside the house but all I'm met with is silence.  
"Sophie?!"  
Silence. Deafening silence. I can feel that something is very wrong.  
Suddenly I see that all her jackets and shoes are not where they're supposed to be. I quickly go upstairs into our bedroom. Nothing. I open our draws. Nothing. All her things are away. Tears fill my eyes, as I don't understand what is going on. I need answers. I search everything for at least a hint of what happened.

I get to the kitchen and suddenly see a note and her engagement ring on the kitchen island. Tears stream down my face as I take the ring into my hand and read the note.

"My dearest Gary,  
Before you continue to read this, please know that this is the hardest thing I ever did, because I love you. I really do, did and will, forever. It pains me to slip my ring of my finger, as it's the best symbol for our love, but I can't leave knowing how much money you spent on it, when it's actual use won't come down. It pains me to leave, but I have to. I can't tell you the reasons, but I mean it when I say I love you.  
Forever yours,  
Sophie."

"No!" I sink down and cry. Cry like I never did before.


	3. 3

London, Spring 2011

*Sophie's POV*

I sigh as I look out of the window of my small flat here in the south of London. I have packed my case for a journey that is the hardest I've ever had. But this is what comes with my job.  
I have been a wedding planner for five years now and I must say this wedding now is the hardest of all. Not from the tasks or because of a bitchy bride, no. It's the wedding venue that makes my stomach turn upside down.  
It has been 6 years since I was forced to break up with the love of my life, Gary. Yep. Gary Barlow, one of the biggest popstars in the UK right at the moment. I still love him. But time changes things and I never had the guts to actually search him and speak to him. What is there to say? He must have found another woman by now. I don't know it though, I try to ignore every headline that involves him, just because it pains me. It pains me that I was so stupid and let someone blackmail me.

Suddenly my phone rings. It's my alarm. I have to go. I take my bag and walk downstairs to my car. I drop everything in and get inside. I turn the key around and sigh out loud. I dread this journey. I really do.

A few hours later I arrive at the huge iron gates that once were mine. I almost want to cry as I drive up the long driveway to the mansion where the wedding is taking place: Delamere Manor. Gary's old mansion. And mine. I really don't know how I'm going to cope with having to sleep in the house where I spent the three most wonderful years of my life. I can't do this. But I have to. It hurts but it's my job not to give into my emotions.

I get outside and am greeted by a young man "Welcome to Delamere Manor! Can I help you?"  
I smile "Hello. Sophie Jones. I'm the wedding planner."  
"Oh yes. I'll show you around."  
I smile wryly "No need to. I know this place better than I probably should."  
"Oh, how come?"  
I sigh and look around but before I answer my eyes grow big as I can see an older woman on the other side of the hedge, just out of earshot. I quickly gesture for the lad to go inside and practically run inside. Shit. She saw me. Gary's mum. I'm dying.

*Gary's POV*

I sigh as I close my bag. I'm dreading this journey. If there is one place I don't like to visit too often it's my old mansion. I have no problems with visiting my parents or my brother even though they still live right next to it, but this time I have to actually sleep inside the main house, which was in fact mine. And the most dreadful thing of all is that the reason for all this is that one of my friends decided to get married there. It pains me to know that I could have been the luckiest bastard in the world by marrying the love of my life, Sophie, at that very same venue, but instead I'm here, mourning after her after 6 years, while she is probably already married with kids to some other man.

Suddenly my phone rings. Mum. I roll my eyes and pick up "What? I'm up at yours in three hours anyway."  
"Hello to you. Sit down son. This will shock you."  
"Nothin---"  
"I saw Sophie" my mum deadpans.  
I choke "You what?! Where? When?"  
"About 5 minutes ago. At the house."  
My eyes grow big "The house as in?"  
"As in."  
I end the call and cry again.  
Why. Why on this good damn planet do I have to see her happy at the wedding of my friend at our old house?


	4. 4

*Sophie's POV*

I check everything for the last time. Perfect. The first guests arrived already and I showed them to their rooms. It's the late afternoon already and I'm waiting for the bride and groom to arrive.

Suddenly they arrive. Sarah and her fiancé Jack.  
I smile politely "Welcome! Everything is prepared. If you want to, we can have a look around later, but I suppose you should first have time to relax a bit?"  
Sarah smiles back "Thank you so so much. Sounds perfect. You know, you can enjoy everything too. Spend some time with other people, attend the wedding tomorrow, you know?"  
I nod "Thank you very much. I think all your guests have arrived by now, so... not much to do for me at the moment."  
We say our goodbyes and they go off to their room. Then I hear a voice behind me and my heart stops.  
"I suppose you forgot one of the guests."  
I turn around and look into his eyes, nearly dying and crying and everything right on spot "Gary! I...I...Sorry...I have something to check...See you.."  
I quickly get away and run towards my room, closing the door behind me and sinking down to the floor, tears streaming down my face. I can't do this. I simply can't. Why? Why? Why?

Suddenly I hear a knock on my door "Sophie?"  
I swallow away the pain "Go away. I can't speak to you."  
I can hear a sob on the other side of the door "Sophie please. I'm not angry with you. I just want to talk with you. Please."  
I consider it and then decide that it is in fact the best to let him in. I open the door and gesture for him to sit down on the bed "What do you want Gary?"  
He sighs "The answer to my question that I carry around for 6 years now. What happened?"  
I start to cry again "You wouldn't believe me anyway."  
He looks at me "Who do you think I am Sophie?! An arsehole that just wants to see the love of his life cry? Can I give you a quick reality check? I have been spending the last six years of my life trying to find a wife, but it was just a waste of time because the only woman I want is standing right in front of me!"  
I choke "Sorry. Oh Gary...I...I...I don't know where to start..."  
He sighs "At the beginning."  
I nod and sigh too.

"...and then I got a letter a week later, saying that if I wouldn't leave you, you'd be getting hurt. I never actually wanted to leave you Gary...I...I loved you...And...I actually do to this day...But...Who am I to say this?" I look at Gary.  
He shakes his head and suddenly opens his arms "Come here."  
I slowly come closer and he pulls me into his arms so my face is pressing into his chest.  
He presses his lips against my hair and whispers "I love you too."  
I look up with big eyes "You...you...do? You don't hate me?"  
Gary shakes his head "I love you. More than life. And if you want...you know...I actually still have your ring...I always hoped that you'd come back one day..."  
"Oh Gary..." I slowly lean in and our lips softly and sweetly meet, just as if nothing had happened.


End file.
